tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Abello the Jovial
Abello the Jovial, or simply Abello, 'is an individual that is encountered at the very end of ''Part I: Forsaken of Epoch of Murk, and introduced in the beginning of Part II: In Danger. The party of Undead saved Abello from the murderous and insane Abelkain, who claims that Abello is attempting to halt their process and kill them. Personality Abello always tries to be merry and friendly to the people he meets, such as to the party of Undead when they encounter him at the beginning of the Odious Swamp. He tends to sing verses or make poems on the go, and is generally a happy person that tries not to let the gloomy times influence him. Equipment Abello wears a nice and well maintained set of royal knight armor, paired with a fine silver shortsword that dangles on his waist. He wears a piece of cloth around his neck and on his pauldrons, suggesting he is affiliated with a faction. In Part III, Abello gives his shortsword to Aelwin Hawksly as a sign of gratitude for saving him several times, having looted the longsword of the Lieutenant's lackey in All Saints' Cathedral. Biography There are multiple flashbacks revealing bits and pieces of Abello's story before Epoch of Murk. One can be seen in Blissful Ignorance, where his group consisting of a warrrior called Tristan, a knightess called Linde and someone called Simon - it is currently unknown if this is the same Simon that used to be a companion of Richard and Sebastien. He also told the group once about how his former fellowship was beaten - how every member of this group was turned insane by the curse of Undeath, except him due to his extroardinary resistance of the negative effects of his affliction. Events of Epoch of Murk '''Chapter I Forsaken Abello is first seen and heard of in the very last moments of Part I. He utters a long, drawn-out rhyme and encounters the other Undead in the Odious Swamp, greeting them before Part II commences. In Danger Abello introduces himself to the other Undead, and sings verses and makes up rhymes about the other Undead such as Katla and Glorfindel. In the following morning he dissapears, leaving a black soul gem instead. Later, when the group arrives in Farrun, Abello is encountered being brutally maimed by Abelkain. Jericho and Aelwin kill Abelkain, who has cleraly turned insane. Abello, rid of the pain, asks Katla to grant him death, so that he may return with all his limbs intact and a healthier condition. She does, and he ressurects just outside the cathedral of the town. The group eventually decide to engage a mortal cleric and his immortal lackeys in All Saints' Cathedral. Abello summons a wraith of Sebastien the Dispirited in order to increase their chances, and then continue to the inner sanctum of the cathedral in order to battle two lesser Immortals and a mortal Blissful Ignorance The group eventually manage to succesfully kill the cleric and his lackeys - following in Abello looting a silver and golden fern, which is seemingly the key to opening the gates of Jehanna. As they make their way through the Odious Swamp yet again, they enter the Sequestered Plains, where Lyre recalls that these plains belong to a figure known as the Lionheart of Jehanna. On the way they encounter another knight by the name of Richard who was being attacked by the decrepit soldiers of the Lionheart. The group aids him, and the knight thank them at first, before lashing out at Dunistair for Ghastly Simon's armour, who he claims is a former companion of his. Abello also recognized Richard as a former companion who he had encountered before the events of the Odious Swamp, also saying that the knight used to be a Duke of some sort. After a while the group eventually arrived at the gates of Jehanna, encountering Sebastien the Dispirited sitting at the gates after failing to open them. Glorfindel greets Sebastien with the ridiculous monicker "Bark-Carver", and Sebastien expresses some joy that he managed to find the group again. He tells them he knew that after they activated his sign at the cathedral their next destination would be Jehanna, hence his presence. Chapter II Moth Trap Abello decides to travel to the sewers of Jehanna in order to fight the Doyen with several Undead while the other Undead head towards the High Wall in order to combat the Dismal Saint. His group is soon joined by Aerzed of Yokuda, who leads them there on the condition that he gets all of the fabled weapons the Doyen wields once they slay him. The group accepts, and they continue on their way. Entering the sewers from a dry riverbed, they roam about for some time before encountering yet another Undead called Dragon Knightess Josephine. Josephine makes Abello recall a late companion, and he slips into a depression. He continues following the Undead, clearly depressed and not talkative, and tries his best to stray as far away from Josephine as possible. Later they encounter the Doyen in an abandoned cistern, surrounded by corpses of thieves and cutthroats. From here the Doyen is on the run, luring the Undead in several traps. The doyen manages to kill Abello with an ebony arrow which penetrates his armor and is lodged in his throat. He dies (unknown if permanently), but before that a healer, Gwector attempted to aid him; Abello rejected and declined, before his body was swallowed by murk. Appearances 'Epoch of Murk: Chapter I' *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:176665 Part I: Forsaken] (First appearance) *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:181212 Part II: In Danger] *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:188556 Part III: Blissful Ignorance] Epoch of Murk: Chapter II * Part IV: Moth Trap Trivia * Abello is somewhat based off of Tom Bombadil from the ''Lord of the Rings ''franchise. Category:Article stubs Category:Epoch of Murk Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Undead (Epoch of Murk)